


Viggo’s Perfect Little Pet

by MaeaStorm



Series: Daddy’s Little Princess [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Semi Modern, Dehumanization, Httyd whump, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Makeup, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Krogan
Series: Daddy’s Little Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895464
Kudos: 3





	Viggo’s Perfect Little Pet

Water dripped from the leaky ceiling in the corner of Krogan’s cell, and it was the only real distraction from the cold chill racing up and down his spine due to the icy drafts that accumulated in the room he’d been chained up in.

Krogan rolled over on his cot, and he whimpered softly. His lower body still aches from Viggo’s punishment, and he felt woozy from sickness.

Krogan’s lip trembled.

‘ _How did I let him touch me like that?_ ’ He intoned internally. He, unfortunately, knew the answer to that question.

It was why everything hurt so badly.

Viggo’s fists had pounded him so thoroughly, and even though he screamed and begged for mercy, Viggo didn’t stop. He just kept hitting him, over and over again.

Krogan moaned gently, and he weakly scratched at his cuffed wrist. It has gotten chafed and bloody from his struggles for the past few weeks.

Krogan closed his eyes, and was about to drift off, when the door squealed open, and heavy, familiar boots pounded on the ground behind him.

Then, a rough hand grasps the back of his neck, and Krogan whimpers gently.

“Don’t whine to me, you pitiful mutt,” Viggo hissed, and Krogan is rolled over onto his back.

Tears began to cloud his already red, swollen eye, and snot began to drool from his nose. 

Krogan sniffled quietly.

“Please don’t hurt me, daddy,” he whimpered gently, and Viggo grinned at him, before he gently patted his head.

“Good boy, Krogan.” He praised, “I see you are learning.”

Krogan blinked, and tears drizzled down his cheeks, his eyes shimmering with even more unshed tears.

“That’s a good thing, Princess!.” Viggo praised, his smile widening. “Daddy doesn’t want to have to hurt his little Princess.”

Viggo rubbed a hand through Krogan’s hair, and then he stood up, a wicked grin pulling at his lips, as he stepped out of the room for a moment.

When he returns, he’s carrying a sparkly, pink gown that would go down to the floor.

He forced Krogan to his feet, earning a pained whine from Krogan, and Viggo patted his shoulder- a mock soothing motion.

Then, he began to undress him from his filthy, bloodstained clothes, and unhooked his chain from the wall. Viggo placed a hand around Krogan’s waist, and he began to lead him through the corridors, completely naked and exposed. When the other man finally opened a door, and led Krogan into a room furnished with extravagant furniture and a big, fluffy bed, and despite the fact that Krogan desperately tugged on his chains to get to the bed, Viggo pulled him into another room, and hooked his chains to the wall, as he filled up a tub with water, after having placed the dress under the mirror next to the sink.

Finally, he pulled out a key, and looked at Krogan.

“I want you to behave, Krogan,” he started, and he gestured to the cuff. “You don’t, and you’re being put back in that cell with the shackle, alright?”

Krogan nodded along.

“Yes, daddy.” He mumbled, and Viggo gave a soft smile, as he unlocked the shackle, and guided Krogan into the bathtub.

The water is warm and soothing to his achy body.

Krogan leaned back against the edge of the tub, but Viggo tips him forward, and begins to scrub at him.

Dirt quickly begins to turn the clear water dirty.

Viggo finished cleaning Krogan off, and he heaved him out of the tub, and let the water out. Then, he held him there, letting Krogan shiver with chills, until the water completely drained from the tub, at which point, Viggo himself began to undress.

Krogan’s eyes widened, and he whimpered gently.

“Hush, hush, Princess, you’re alright.” Viggo soothed.

Once Viggo has finished stripping down, he stepped into the tub with Krogan, and pulled the glass wall closed around the tub.

Then, he turned on the water again, causing Krogan to squirm in his grip.

Krogan shook his head slightly, while Viggo squirted a bit of liquid soap into his hands, and began to lather it in them. 

Krogan wants to wrinkle his nose in disgust, as the soap smells like strawberries and lemons, but he doesn’t, as he knows what Viggo would do if he did.

Krogan’s legs shook, as Viggo bent down in front of him, and began to lather the horrid smelling soap over his legs, starting with his calves, and moving up from there. 

Once he reached his hips, Viggo gently massaged the bruised, olive flesh, clicking his tongue gently, before he moved up Krogan’s butt, and then up his sides, and along his chest.

Once he’s done soaping him up, Viggo pushes him back into the multiple streams of water.

The soap drizzled down his body, and across his frame.

Viggo then pulled him back out of the water, and he sighed gently.

“You smell wonderful, Princess,” He cooed, and Krogan’s face flushed. “Now, let me wash your hair, and get your face clean, alright?” 

Krogan nodded along, and Viggo smiled, as he squirted a bit of pinkish ooze out onto his hand from a pink bottle.

It smelled like roses.

He lathered up Krogan’s hair, and then he pushed him back into the water.

The next time he did this, Viggo didn’t push him into the water. Instead, he pulled out another bottle, and squirted a yellowish gel into his hands, which he then lathered Krogan’s face with.

After that was done, he pulled Krogan close, and took a deep, thick breath in, humming in pleasure.

Krogan shivered, and Viggo nipped at his nipple, before he pushed him into the water again, and washed the rest of it off.

Then, he shut off the water, and opened the glass door, dragging Krogan out of the shower, and then sitting him in front of the mirror.

He pulled out a few, strange products, and dried off Krogan’s face with a smile.

The first thing he used was a clear bottle of liquid in the same shade as Krogan’s skin, and then he lathered it across Krogan’s face and neck.

Then, he took a few minutes to hide the dark circles underneath his eyes, and his scar, as well as putting contours and highlights over his skin. 

Another layer of shiny highlights was applied over his cheeks, and then Viggo began to fix Krogan’s eyebrow, completely hiding that he ever had a scar there.

Krogan blinked slowly, and Viggo then held his head in his hand, as he used the other one to place long, fake eyelashes studded with rhinestones over Krogan’s eyelids.

With that, he grinned brightly at Krogan, and his cheeks flushed bright red.

He wants him to stop, but he knows if he speaks up, Viggo will chain him again, so he stays quiet.

Viggo grabbed a small tube of red stuff, and he smoothed it over Krogan’s lips with a gentle smile.

“You’re so beautiful, Princess.” Viggo cooed, and he placed a kiss on the back of Krogan’s neck, earning a small whimper from him.

Then, he made Krogan stand, and he unzipped the dress. Viggo lifted Krogan’s leg, and he slipped it into the dress. Then, he did the other. Finally, he slid Krogan’s left arm into the full-length sleeve, and made sure the attached glove was on properly.

Krogan looked at his reflection in the mirror, and he frowned.

He didn’t like this. It made him feel strange, and he just wanted to go lay down and rest.

But, he was unable to do that, as Viggo zipped the dress up, and it tightened to an extremely uncomfortable tightness around his chest.

He gave a sharp intake of air, and Viggo pulled him flush to his chest.

He placed a kiss on his neck.

“Oh look at you,” he moaned. Krogan could hear the sexual desire in that moan.“So beautiful.”

Krogan gazed at himself, and he swallowed thickly.

“I can’t wait for tonight, Princess.” Viggo cooed. “I’m going to have so much fun getting you out of that.”


End file.
